This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to display backlight structures for electronic devices with displays and sensor circuitry.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays include arrays of pixels that present images to a user. Some displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels containing light-emitting diodes. Other displays such as liquid crystal displays are backlit. In a typical configuration, a backlight unit for a display emits light that passes through an array of liquid crystal display pixels. The backlight unit may contain light-emitting diodes that emit light into the edge of a light guide plate. The light guide plate may distribute the light from the light guide plate across the display. Scattered light from the light guide plate may serve as backlight for the liquid crystal display.
It may be desirable to incorporate a sensor into a display. For example, some displays include touch sensor arrays. Challenges may arise when incorporating components such as sensors into devices that have displays. For example, it may be difficult to ensure that the electrical and mechanical properties of a sensor are compatible with an associated display and backlight structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved display structure such as improved backlight structures for an electronic device with a sensor.